The Digidestined of Darkness
by Leonidas24
Summary: Ryuu had lived on his own for a while and wanted a new life, so when Demidevimon comes with an offer he couldn't refuse. How will this effect the Digital world, and how will this effect a certain child of light? (Please no Flamers) (Please Leave a comment) (PM me if you have any questions) on hiatus, for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Dark encounter… And a new life.**

Leonidas24: I do not own the characters in Digimon 01 but my own OC, Ryuu.

In an alley a boy of 9 with tan skin, wild untamed dark raven hair, dark-purple eyes, wearing dark t-shirt that had rips and tears in it, dark blue pants with tears in it as well, a pair of black tennis shoes. Today started as any other day, waking up in the ally scavenging for food, trying to avoid the adults that try to take him to the orphanage, Pff fat chance of that happening. Then one night when he was about to fall asleep until he heard the sound of wings flapping, he looked up and saw some weird looking bat that had stiches on its face with a grin on its face, then the weirdest thing happened it, spoke.

Bat: "Hey kid, what are you doing in an ally?" it said with a creepy male voice

Boy: "Living life like I always have… though I wish I didn't have to live like this (Sigh)." The boy said depressed.

Bat: "Well then my friend today is your lucky day." The bat said with a bigger grin.

Boy: "Really, you mean it?!" The boy asked standing up.

Bat: "Yes, of course I meant it my friend, but first tell me your name." The bat asked.

Boy: "Name? I don't have a name, though let think… I got it how about Ryuu?" The boy asked.

Bat: "Sounds good, and mine is Demidevimon. As for how you can get this life, all I ask is for you to serve my master." He said.

Ryuu: "Who is your master might I ask?" he said.

Demidevimon: "Why lord Myotismon of course, if you do as he asks then he will reword you for your service, so what ya say?" He said.

Ryuu: "Are kidding me?! It's better than having to go to that jail house they call an orphanage!" he said.

Demidevimon: "Good then kid, follow me I'll take you to him, and he'll tell you what to do." He said, they both walk or in Demidevimon's case fly to the other side of city and got on a boat and went to a small island in the middle of the bay, they got off and went to the center of the island and a secret passage was appeared with a staircase that leads down. They went down and into a room and saw a coffin in the center of the room, Ryuu thought that this is some kind of joke before he could give Demidevimon a piece of his mind the coffin slide open and a blond-man wearing one of those outfits that looks like something a vampire wears, the man turns and looks at Ryuu then stands up then turns to Demidevimon then says.

Man: "Is this the one?" he asked.

Demidevimon: "Yes, lord Myotismon. This kid that fits the bill for the Digivice and crest you created." he said.

Myotismon: "Tell me child what's your name" he said looking at Ryuu, Ryuu bows his head then says.

Ryuu: "My name is Ryuu, master." He said. Myotismon looks at him then says.

Myotismon: "Tell me child, why do you want to serve me?" he asked.

Ryuu: "For too long, those people had the good, life while I had to fight to survive. Now is my turn to make them suffer for what they did to me." He said in a very hateful voice, Myotismon chuckled for a moment then said.

Myotismon: "Well, Demidevimon, you have picked the right one." Then Myotismon took out a small black device and a strange black neckless with marking that shape like a demonic eye. Ryuu looked at it for a moment before look back at Myotismon the saying.

Ryuu: "What are these, master?" he asked. Myotismon then smirked.

Myotismon: "These are something I made in my spare time to counter act the power of the Crest of Light if the child of light is found and has it. The black device is a darker version of the one's our enemy uses is what they call a Digivice, but this one is called the Dark-Digivice. It uses the darker powers of them to use what's called Dark-Digivolution, and this is a Crest of Darkness, together they can make a Digimon Digivolve beyond the champion stage, but first you need a partner if this is going to work, Gatomon!" Then a cat like creature with claw like gloves walks in.

Gatomon: "Yes, lord Myotismon?" it asked in a female voice.

Myotismon: "Take, Ryuu, here and have him meet his 'partner' who's awaiting as we speak." He said.

Gatomon: "At once master." She replied, then both she and Ryuu walked down the hall, while they were walking, Gatomon decided to speak.

Gatomon: "So, Ryuu, why did you join?" She asked.

Ryuu: "It's better than living out on the streets or in that jail house they call an orphanage" He said with venom at the end witch did not go unnoticed by Gatomon though just let it go, they rounded the corner and found the room, Gatomon handed Ryuu the key then went back to her duties. Ryuu entered the room to see a black lizard with yellow eyes and has a dark-blue wrist guard (The ones from data squad) with its arms crossed, after a moment of silence the black lizard spoke first.

Black Lizard: "Are you my partner?" it ask in a slightly dark male voice.

Ryuu: "Yeah, I'm your partner. The names, Ryuu, and you might be?"

Black Lizard: "I am Black-Agumon. An Agumon which evolved to become Virus attributed. Although my fierce personality remains the same, my heart of justice has pretty much disappeared. I attack my enemy's with my sharp claws and fangs. My Special Move is Dark Baby Flame and Claw Slash. So now that we got that out of the way, I'll be explaining how Dark-Digivolution works, and what levels there are too said evolution, as well as make sure your in top shape because I won't be there to save your hide every time." Ryuu only nodded, then Black-Agumon then noticed his outfit. "Though first things first, let's get you out of those cloths." Then walked over to a dresser and opened it and took out some cloths and handed them to Ryuu to change into, Ryuu is now wearing a black cloak with blue trimmings the Crest symbol on the back, a grey t-shirt on the inside, a pair of fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back, dark-blue pants with blue flames at the bottom, a pair of black sneakers with blue highlights, his Crest hung around his neck and the Digivice clipped on his belt.

Black-Agumon: "Now that's better, this defiantly suits you." Said with a grin on his maw, after a brief explanation of Digivalution Ryuu spoke up.

Ryuu: "We should go and see what Lord Myotismon has planned for us to do." Black-Agumon nodded to this and they left the room, they later meat up with Myotismon.

Myotismon: "Ah, there you are, and I see that you meet your partner. Now you two are to take this copy of the crest of light to find the eighth Digidestined, if you find them report back to me. However if you see any of the other Digidestined hide your self's do not fight them unless absolutely necessary, we don't want them to know about you yet, understood?' He asked, they both nodded, Myotismon then smirked. 'Good, now go and find the eighth child." He commanded, they bowed before leaving the hideout. As they were leaving they ran into Gatomon.

Gatomon: "So you two heading out?" She asked.

Ryuu: "Yes…" he answered.

Gatomon: "Just keep you're eyes open, never know when run into the enemy." She advised, Ryuu nodded then continued walking.

both Ryuu and Black-Agumon started at the park, they walked around for two hours looking for a reaction from the copy, but nothing. Then a girl with light brown hair, light brown eyes, wearing yellow dress with pink shorts, with a pink bandana around her neck along with a whistle, wearing a pair of light red sneakers with white outlines walked up to them.

Girl: "Hello." She nicely. Ryuu was token back no one ever talked to him like that before.

Ryuu: "Um… Hi…" he nervously, Black-Agumon noticed but didn't say anything.

Girl: "What's your name?" She asked.

Ryuu: "…Ryuu…" He answered somewhat nervously.

Girl: "Mine is Kari.' She said with a smile, for some reason Ryuu started to get nerves being near her, but tried to ignore it, she then saw Black-Agumon. 'Hey, are you friends with Tai and Agumon?" She asked, now that put both Ryuu and Black-Agumon on edge. Because she knows the child of courage and his Digimon.

Black-Agumon: "No, we don't know them. And can you keep this encounter a secret?" He asked, she nods yes.

Ryuu: "Also who's this tai?" He asked.

Kari: "He's my older brother." She said. Now that got their attention, here they are talking to one of chosen children's sibling. Ryuu then looked at his D-Digivice and saw that it was time to head back to the layer for his report, he turned to look at 'Kari' and said.

Ryuu: "Well it was nice meeting you, Kari. Maybe we can meet again sometime, because I have to head back home before my 'dad' gets made at me." All she did was node with a kind smile that for some reason made Ryuu feel strange, it was something completely new to him. She left with a wave while walking away, one she was out of sight Black-Agumon decided to ask something.

Black-Agumon: "Kid, what was that?" he said knowing something was up. Ryuu looked at him.

Ryuu: "Honestly, I don't know. But for some reason being near her made me nerves. Anyway we can talk about this later, right now we need to head back report to Myotismon. Though something tells me he _won't_ be pleased about this." He said, they returned to the hide out to learn that two more of Myotismon's solders were destroyed by the Digidestend. So he had to up their training, later Black-Agumon learned how to Dark-Digivolve to Black-GeoGreymon (Give details on his appearance later).

Myotismon: "Now before you two go, you should know something about the crest of Darkness." The Vampire Digimon said.

Ryuu: "What might that be, master?" The boy asked.

Myotismon: "The crest will only activate is when you allow it to consume you, don't worry it won't take over your mind, it will just make you stronger and more ruthless then before." He said, witch Ryuu nodded in understanding before heading out, he took out a black demon mask with purple markings on it. Both Ryuu and Black-Agumon have been running from rooftop to rooftop as they stopped, Ryuu pulled out his copy of the Crest of Light and no reaction.

Ryuu: "Still nothing… it's as if they know we are trying to find them." He said in thought.

Black-Agumon: "It's possible…' They were knocked out of thought when Black-Agumon decided to ask something. 'Hey, kid why did you stutter around that Kari girl anyway?" He asked. Ryuu looked down in thought.

Ryuu: "I don't know… for some reason I felt strange around her, it felt strange but good at the same time." He unsure. Though black-Agumon had an idea but had to be sure.

Black-Agumon: "Did it feel like you had butterflies in your stomach, or you're heart pounding faster than normal?" He asked, Ryuu looked at him.

Ryuu: "Yeah, it did feel something like that. Why?" He asked.

Black-Agumon: "We'll congratulations kid you feeling for her." He Said. This made Ryuu blush behind his mask.

Ryuu: "W-What!? I-I Don't have feeling for her, we just meet. So there's no way that can be true." He said.

Black-Agumon: "Yeah, sure what ever helps you sleep at night." He said, they were about to continue until they saw Demidevimon fly to them.

Demidevimon's: "Hey, guys. You won't believe it, we found the Eighth Digimon!" He said, now that got their attention.

Ryuu: "Really!? We'll who is it?" He asked.

Demidevimon: "It turns out that Gatomon is the Eighth Digimon." He said, now that really surprise them.

Black-Agumon: "Are you pulling my leg?" He asked.

Ryuu: "Does it matter now? The point is if she is the Eighth Digimon, then we use her to find the kid." He said.

Demidevimon: "That's the plan! Head to the convention center, we will regroup there and in the morning we will start breaking in to everyone's homes start rounding up the children to see who it is, understood?" He said.

Ryuu: "Got it, we'll head there now." He said, then both Ryuu and Black-Agumon went to the convention center. The next morning the Bakumon lead by Phantomon started to gather the families then separating the children from their parents, they then had the children line up so Gatomon can tell witch of them is the eighth child being watched by a Bakumon.

Ryuu: "Still hard to believe." He said. As he and Black-Agumon watched Gatomon from a distance, Ryuu though still has his mask on so no one will recognize him.

Black-Agumon: "Yeah, I know… Hard to believe that fur ball is going to lead us to the Eighth Child." He said. They then hear some kind of noise going on.

Ryuu: "Sounds like the prisoners found the Bakumon's weakness." He said.

Black-Agumon: "Looks like it, we better help just in case, and Gatomon is still weak from Myotismon draining her a little so she won't be able to give the guard any trouble." He said, they then walked over to the Bakumon guarding Gatomon.

Ryuu: "Make sure that she doesn't try anything understood?" He said to the Bakumon.

Bakumon: "Yes, Sir!" He said then resumed his duty, Both Ryuu and Black-Agumon walk out just in time to see a bird mostly made of fire fly off with a teenage redhead girl.

Ryuu: "Black-Agumon, who was that Digimon?" He asked his partner.

Black-Agumon: "That my friend was, Birdramon, a giant bird of fire similar to the mythological phoenix. Her body is wreathed almost entirely in orange flames. The only parts that are not are her mouth with protruding teeth and its two talons, each of which has five claws. She has blue eyes and large wings capable of supporting flight, her attack is Meteor-Wing'. Though we should Ask Myotismon what is going on." They then walked up to said Digimon.

Ryuu: "Master, what's going on?" He asked.

Myotismon: "Just two of those Chosen children, apparently we caught two of them during the raid. Nothing to worry about, although. Phantomon!" He shouted, said Digimon appeared.

Phantomon: "Yes?" He asked.

Myotismon: "I want you fallow Birdramon and find out were there hiding." He said.

Phantomon: "Of course, Master." He then disappeared into thin air. Myotismon then turns to both Ryuu and Black-Agumon.

Myotismon: "I want you two to head to the top of the TV station in Aqua City, stay hidden and await my signal." He said.

Ryuu: "You're going to use the Eighth child as bait if you're assumption is correct, master?" He asked.

Myotismon: "Think of it as a 'first performance'." He said cryptically, he then turned and went inside too were Gatomon is.

Ryuu: "We might as well head over there and be ready." They then turn and went to the TV station.

 **To be continued…**

 **Next time on Digidestined of Darkness.**

 **Can the Digidestined defeat Myotismon? How will they react when they see Ryuu? The answers and more are coming up, so don't miss the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 2: Battle Light and Dark.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Battle of Light and Dark**

Leonidas24: I do not own the characters in Digimon 01 but my own OC, Ryuu.

(And Also I'm not good a romance scenes so bear with me.)

Ryuu and Black-Agumon arrive at the TV stations roof and now are awaiting Myotismon. After an hour of waiting they see Myotismon flying towards that sphere part of the build with Gatomon in his hand and that could mean only one thing.

Black-Agumon: "It's about to begin." He said, they then hear some kind of commotion down below.

Ryuu: "Sounds like the Digidestined are here, and if I remember correctly they are fighting Snimon the mantis Digimon and Tuskmon the horned Digimon." He said, just as he said that there was an explosion on the top part of the sphere part of the building, they then saw Myotismon with both Phantomon and Demidevimon flying out with both Gatomon and Kari. Ryuu's eyes widen in surprise and felt heart stopped when saw her, Black-Agumon eyes widen as well and knew that this was going to be hard on Ryuu because of his feelings for the burnet.

Black-Agumon: "Kid, focus we have a job to do." He said harshly, he knew he had to if was going to snap him out of it, Ryuu shook his head refocused on his mission even if it hurts his heart for what he's about to do. Myotismon, with both Kari and Gatomon land on the roof walkway, just as they land though a werewolf like Digimon appears from the side of the building and lands right infront of Myotismon.

Ryuu: "Black-Agumon, who's that?" He asked his partner.

Black-Agumon: "He's an Ultimate level Digimon called WereGarurumon, he is an Animal Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Werewolf Garurumon". He digivolved from Garurumon and became able to walk on two legs. Due to becoming bipedal he lost its speed, but became a Commando Type Digimon with stronger offensive and defensive power, as well as developing a tactical nature. His kicking techniques, which he unleashes using the leg strength he inherited from Garurumon, are quite strong, and so his jumping ability contends for first or second place among other Digimon. Also, he is rich with loyalty, and has a reliable nature, faithfully executing his mission if his master gives him an order. His attacks are Wolf Claw and Garuru Kick." Just as he says that, they then see what looks like a birdman with carrying a something that look like a cross between a Viking and a turtle flying up the building then the birdman setting down the turtle on the sphere part of the building then flies back up into the air, they then see a bright flash of light then a giant red beetle.

Ryuu: "A-and they are?" he asked nervously, with some sweat on his forehead.

Black-Agumon: "Aw Crud! The birdman Digimon is an Ultimate level Digimon called Garudamon, a Bird Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Garuda. She has gigantic talons and wings that let her dance freely through the sky. Garudamon honors justice and order, and is a guardian deity of the land and wind that loves nature. Her intelligence and combat ability are the highest among Bird Digimon, and she is admired due to it being said that only chosen Digimon can digivolve to one. It is thought that if the order of the Digital World is disturbed, she will suddenly appear out of nowhere, and quell the source of the unrest. Also, she is matchless friends with the hero Leomon, who possesses the same will. The DigiCode on her shoulders reads "Digital Monster", her attack is a flaming bird called Wing Blade.' He explained, before turning to the turtle.

"The turtle with the hammer is also an Ultimate level called Zudomon a Sea Animal Digimon whose name is derived from the onomatopoeia for a hammer thud, and whose design is derived from the walrus. Ikkakumon digivolved further, and as a Power Digimon he became able to walk on two legs. He further guards his well-tempered muscles with protectors, which he made from the pelt and shell that he stole from his opponents. The horn on his head has been replaced with one that became impossible to regrow, so he voluntarily processed it into a saw shape. However, after all is said and done, his strongest weapon, which he dug up from ancient ice, is his "Thor's Hammer" made of Chrondigizoit. His attack is called Vulcans hammer." He explained, before turning to the red beetle.

"The giant red beetle is another Ultimate level Digimon called MegaKabuterimon, he's an Insectoid Digimon. He is a Digivolution of Kabuterimon that was discovered within the tropical region of the Net Area. He is almost 1.5-times the size of Kabuterimon, and is quite large among Insectoid Digimon. Also, muscular tissues have appeared on the base of its forelimbs, so his grappling ability has also improved. With the exception of his survival instincts, his behavior has been observed to consist of protecting the weak, and there are even times when his behavior has appeared knight-like. His attack his Horn buster." He explained.

Ryuu: "I'm going guess we are in trouble here aren't we?" He asked nervously while still sweating.

Black-Agumon: "Remember that I can also Digivolve to Ultimate, you just need to remember what Myotismon said and we'll be fine." He said, they heard someone shouting in a male.

Boy: "We need you to get Kari! MegaKabuterimon, go!" He shouted, said Digimon growls then charges with his horn sparking.

MegaKabuterimon: " **Horn Buster!** " He calls out, Myotismon just laughs and just motions his hand towards WereGarurumon, said wolf managed to move out of MegaKabuterimon's horn attack but one of his arms hit WereGarurumon and send over the side. The werewolf Digimon grabbed on the railing on the side of the building, But Myotismon would have none of that.

Myotismon: "Ha! **Crimson Lightning!** " He called out his attack, then a red lightning like whip hits WereGarurumon's hands making him let go falling off the building. Another male voice calls out that sound older.

Male: "WereGarurumon!" He shouted. They then see Myotismon get hit from behind by Wizardmon who they thought was dead, Wizardmon then throws the real crest of Light to Kari who caught it in her hands. Myotismon then get back up and faces Wizardmon who then points his hand out and fires an dark orb that hit said wizard and sends him flying back until his back hits the wall behind him, Wizardmon then falls into a heap on the floor, they hear Gatomon call out.

Gatomon: "No! Wizardmon!" Shouted out in worry, Myotismon tried to take the crest of light but was interrupted by a male shout.

Boy: "Wait!' He shouted, getting both Ryuu and Black-Agumon to look to their right to see the child of Courage with a Greymon. 'You just picked on the wrong guy's little sister! Mr. Fang face!' he then hold out a Digivice. 'Kari, here! Catch!" He said. Before throwing said device, Kari ran to her left and catches it then holds it above her head to show she caught it, then Demidevimon swoops in and snatched it in his claw, Then Myotismon sent Phantomon to attack the child of Courage, but in a flash of light then said Greymon Digivolved to MetalGreymon. Phantomon stops then backtracks.

Child of Courage: "Go get him, MetalGreymon!" He shouted.

MetalGreymon: " **Giga Blaster!** " He called out as the chest plates open up and fired to rockets, Myotismon just puts his hands out and the rockets turns into data, the other Digimon tries to attack as well, but all end have the same results. Myotismon then prepares to destroy both Kari and Gatomon, but a very bright light stopped him from doing so, Ryuu and Black-Agumon looked up to see an angle like Digimon called Angemon with his fist pulled back with holy energy flowing around it, then said Digimon calls out.

Angemon: " **Hand of Fate! Ha!** " He then throws his fist forward letting lose the energy in a beam of light that hits Myotismon and destroys Phantomon.

Angemon: "Have you had enough, or do you want some More!" He shouts. Myotismon then turns around and calls out his attack.

Myotismon: " **Grisly Wing!** " He shouts, as a swarm of bats heads towards both Kari and Gatomon, Ryuu's Heart stops and watches in slow motion as the swarm is closing in on Kari, then out of no were Wizardmon steps in front of both Kari and Gatomon who are now wide eyed at what their seeing, after the attack ends Wizardmon fall backward onto the floor. Then both Kari and Gatomon run over to Wizardmon, then after a minute Kari's Digivice starts giving off a bright light that makes Demidevimon to let go, the child of Courage caches it then throws it towards Kari who catches it. Then Gatomon is covered in a bright light making both Ryuu and Black-Agumon to cover their eyes when the light dies down they are both shocked at what they see. In her place is a female version of Angemon covered in a rainbow like energy.

Black-Agumon: "Uh-oh, that's Angewomon." He said in panic, with wide eyes.

Ryuu: "Oh, man. Didn't think she'd turn into an angle type Digimon. Master better give the signal soon or he's finished." He said, while sweating even more now. They then herd what Myotismon and Angewomon conversation.

Angewomon: "Myotismon, you've tried to destroy the Digidestined and attempted to conquer Earth. In doing so, you have ruined the lives of Digimon and Humans alike. How can you justify yourself?" She questioned in authority like tone.

Myotismon: "I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you. It is my destiny to plunge this world into darkness and become king of the Digital world, and no Angle or Digimon has the power to stop me!" He said in defiance.

Angemon: "Myotismon, don't you have any regrets for the things you have done?" He questioned.

Myotismon: "Scoffs, of course not. Though it appears you've forgotten something yourself, Angewomon, that I have a backup plan for this situation.' He said with a smirk, Angewomon gasped as she remembered what he meant. 'Now my worriers show your selves." He shouted.

Ryuu: 'That's our que.' He thought to himself, as both he and black-Agumon walked out of the shadows, making everyone bot Angewomon to gasp in surprise.

Myotismon: "Now, remove your mask my worrier." He commanded.

Ryuu: "Yes, Master." He said before moving his hand to his mask and remove it to show his face, when he removed his mask the chosen children gasped in surprise again that he is just a kid that look a year older than Kari.

MetalGreymon: "Tai, that Digimon next to him is a Black-Agumon." He said to his partner, the child of courage now known as Tai looked in surprise.

Tai: "There's a Black-Agumon!?" He exclaimed with wide eyes.

Ryuu: "Are you ready partner?" He asked the black lizard Digimon.

Black-Agumon: "Oh yeah, I've been waiting for this for a long time.' He said then Ryuu pulled out his Dark-Digivice that gave off a dark light, Black-Agumon is then covered in said light while calling out. "Black-Agumon Dark-digivolve to… GeoGreymon!" He shouted as his voice got a bit more gruff, and in his place was a large dark-blue dinosaur with black stripes, a black skull with red stripes with horns, a spike on each shoulder with a black tip on each one, two spikes on each forearm, and the wrist band from before still there, And dark yellow eyes burning for battle.

Tai: "Another Greymon?" He asked surprised to see another Greymon.

MetalGreymon: "Tai, he's not just any Greymon. He's GeoGreymon, a unique Digimon that is conjectured to be a subspecies of Greymon. His body and the carapace on his head have also developed like a full-length lethal weapon, and his appearance has become more aggressive. His attacks are Grand Impulse, Mega Flame, and Mega Burst." He explained in surprise.

GeoGreymon: "How does it feel to look at your ancestor, MetalGreymon?" He asked in a gruff voice.

Myotismon: "Now my Worrier, Unleash the power of the Crest of Darkness!" He commanded.

Everyone but Angewomon eyes widen in shocked that theirs another crest. A dark arura then appeared around Ryuu, and a dark-purple light started to shine from the crest of Darkness. Then the symbol shot out of the crest and hovered above GeoGreymon, then exploded into a dark beam of digital energy right into GeoGreymon who was then covered in the same energy (for his digivalution think of the Digimon Data Squad). GeoGreymon then called out. "GeoGreymon Dark-Digivolve to…' His shape morphed and grew to a slightly bigger size then MetalGreymon and when it died down, it reviled that his black skull and two horns on both sides is replaced with a grey-n-black metal, the horn on his nose is replaced with a blade, white hair coming out from behind the helmet, grey armor appeared over his torso to his left shoulder, his left arm replaced with a giant revolver. Two large grey metal wings on his back, four out of each as three spikes poked out of the arches, the tip of his tail is incased in metal. 'RizeGreymon!" He called out.

Ryuu: "RizeGreymon, is an Ultimate level Cyborg Digimon that has mechanized more than half of his body. Despite his large build, he flies through the sky to attack the enemy. The offensive power fired from the gigantic revolver on his left arm is said to rival that of a single nuclear warhead, and due to its tremendous power and recoil, it is normally impossible to rapid-fire. In addition, the gun barrel is made from Chrome Digizoid in order to withstand that power. His attacks are Trident Revolver, Rising Destroyer, Crack Bullet, and Solid Strike. See if you if you withstand his power!" He said as if he knew what he is.

RizeGreymon: "Now we are on an even playing field, Angewomon." He said in a much more gruff voice then before. Though Kari wasn't paying attention to Black-RizeGreymon though, she was more focused on Ryuu then anything ells, Ryuu noticed and tried to avoid her gaze, Tai noticed that Kari had a questioning look while Ryuu had one of… guilt?

Kari: "Ryuu? Is that you?" She asked, Myotismon and Angewomon are both surprised at they heard. Angewomon is surprised that they knew each other, while Myotismon didn't like were this was going, so he needed to know something.

Myotismon: "Ryuu, why didn't you tell me you knew who the Eighth child is?" He asked angrily, with narrowed eyes. Ryuu looked at Myotismon.

Ryuu: "To be honest, master. I didn't know she was the Eighth child, there was no reaction from the copy you gave us." He said honestly with a strange look on his face, though Myotismon knows the look on his face all too often, the look of guilt and he knows of what, so he there was one thing left to do. His eyes glowed red for a moment while looking at Ryuu, Ryuu's eyes went from their normal color to a dulled color.

Myotismon: "Now my _servant,_ destroy everyone." He commanded in a very dark tone.

Ryuu: "Yes, master… RizeGreymon, attack them all." He said robotically. This made Kari gasp in shock, all of the chosen Digimon then turned to RizeGreymon and prepared to fight him, said black Digimon's wings flared to life and started hovering in the air, he then brought his giant revolver up and aimed at the chosen Digimon.

RizeGreymon: " **Trident Revolver!** " He called out and fired three dark energy shots, one hit MegaKabuterimon, the second hit Garudamon, and the third hit knocking them from either the air or off the building, every one of the remaining Chosen Digimon and Chosen Children are shock of the power RizeGreymon possessed, Though Angewomon is now more worried for Kari and the others.

Angewomon: 'This isn't good, Myotismon has hypnotized Ryuu and is now having him attack everyone.' She thought her self grimly. Then RizeGreymon aimed for the children in the sphere part of the building and was about to fire, but Angemon got in the way while using his staff to block the attack. " **Trident Revolver!** " He shouted and fired three more shots, Angemon was able to somehow redirect the oncoming attack. Though he was weaken from deflecting them, then MegaKabuterimon, Garudamon, and Zudomon were able to get back up on top of the building and try to hit RizeGreymon with their attacks.

Garudamon: " **Wing Blade!** " She called out, as an arura of flames envelops her, she flapped her wings and the aura of flames launched of her and formed a bird made of said flames.

MegaKabuterimon: " **Horn Buster!** " He called out as electricity shot off his horn.

Zudomon: " **Vulcan's Hammer!** " He called out, as he hit his hammer on the ground and send out a red-n-orange beam of energy. RizeGreymon then swung is revolver in front of him and braced for impacted. The attack hit and caused an explosion that blocked everyone from see the results, when the smoke clears it reveals that RizeGreymon didn't even take any damage. Then just as RizeGreymon was about to attack again, Angewomon had enough and spread both arms out.

Angewomon: " **Heavens Charm!** " She called out as she put both arms above her head, as a gold ring of energy flew off her arms and expanded as it kept rising up until it stopped at twenty-five to thirty feet in the air and is round forty feet wide. The inside of the ring was then filled with rainbow colored energy that then started to flow out and spread all over the battle field, the energy caused both Myotismon and RizeGreymon to freeze in their tracks, and started to fill the chosen Digimon with new found power. Ryuu on the other hand had a different reaction, because he had the Crest of Darkness and is under the control of Myotismon, he grabbed his head and started to yell out in pain. Kari looked at Ryuu with pained expression on her face as she watch him yell out in pain, for some reason her heart hurt just seeing him in pain, it didn't make sense to her at all. Her train of thought was interrupted from her train of thought when Garudamon spoke to the other chosen Digimon.

Garudamon: "Everyone! Give your power to, Angewomon!" She shouted to all her fellow Digimon.

MegaKabuterimon: " **Horn Buster!** " He called out his attack.

Lilimon: " **Flower Cannon!** " She called out her attack, as her hands merged into a flower with a cannon in the center that fired a ball of green energy.

Zudomon: " **Vulcan's Hammer!** " He called out his attack.

WereGarurumon: " **Wolf Claw!** " He called out, as his claws glowed with red-n-yellow energy.

Garudamon: " **Wing Blade!** " She called out her attack.

MetalGreymon: " **Giga Blaster!** " He called out his attack.

Angemon: " **Hand of Fate!** " He called out his attack. RizeGreymon then smirked for some reason, and surprisingly started to move his giant revolver and pointed it at the ring in the air then did something nobody expected.

RizeGreymon: " **Dark Trident Revolver!** He called out, as he fired three more shots with the others. All eight attacks went straight into the ring of energy, the ring of energy then turned into a green orb of energy that has white sparks of what looks like electricity all around it. Angewomon than put her right arm over her head.

Angewomon: " **Celestial Arrow!** " She called out, as the wings in her left glove extend to make a bow, then white energy from the green orb gathered in her right hand to form an arrow made out of white energy, she then knocked the arrow onto the string of the bow and aimed right at Myotismon, who started to sweat in panic as he saw that his own servant betrayed him and helped the enemy, and now Angewomon is about to fire to boot.

Myotismon: NO! DON'T!" He shouted in panic, but Angewomon fired and the arrow hit him in the heart, he screamed out in pain as he is then surrounded by black lightning before a pillar of light shot out into the air from where he was standing and when it died down it revealed that he was gone.

Kari: "(Gasp) Myotismon is gone." She said in amazement, as the other chosen children started to celebrate, she then heard a thud and turned her head to see that Ryuu is on the ground unconscious. Black-RizeGreymon started to glow a dark light before shrinking down to reveal that he de-digivolved back to Black-Agumon, who then ran over to Ryuu to make sure he's okay and to his relief he was, but he can't be sure if he'll wake up, not that he couldn't blame him being controlled by Myotismon does tend to leave anyone weakened from the ordeal. The building then began to shake, as everyone but Black-Agumon, and Ryuu started to get onto their Digimon. Kari saw that Black-Agumon was trying and failing to get Ryuu to safety, she then turned to her older brother.

Kari: "Tai! Those two won't make it!" She said in panic, Tai turned and saw what she was talking about, and thought about it for a second before running over to Black-Agumon and Ryuu, Black-Agumon saw this and was hoping that he was just coming over to help him get Ryuu to safety.

Black-Agumon: "What are you doing?!" He shouted over the shaking of the building.

Tai: "Just helping out! Quick, put him on my back!" He also shouted over the shaking before turning around and kneeled down, Black-Agumon nodded and helped him get Ryuu on his back, they ran up to MetalGreymon and got on his back. MetalGreymon then flew off the building and not moment too soon, because just after they took off the sphere part of the building detached and fell off hitting the ground with a big bang. Everyone was then gathered around celebrating their victory, except for Kari and Gatomon who were with Black-Agumon, who was watching over Ryuu who was still unconscious, and Kari was really starting to get worried because of this. Tai noticed this then walked over to see what's going on.

Tai: "Hey guys, any change?" He asked, Black-Agumon just looked at him shakes his head no.

Black-Agumon: "No, still the same, though I'm not surprised." He said, Tai gave him a questioning look.

Tai: "What do you mean?" He asked, not totally understanding what he's saying.

Black-Agumon: "(Sigh) What I mean is that anyone that had been put under Myotismon's hypnotic gaze will become weak after words, so right now he should be wakening any…" But before he could finish they heard a groan and turn to look at Ryuu, who's starting to wake up. As he opened his eyes, his vision was a little blurry but when it cleared, he saw Black-Agumon, Tai, Gatomon, and Kari, all four sitting around him. Though it was Kari he was looking at the most, he saw her look of confusion and he probably knew why, Kari was looking at him wondering why he was with Myotismon or why did he look guilty when he saw her on the roof walkway of the TV station. Tai saw the confected looks between the two and wondered what was going on, and more importantly how did Ryuu know Kari, he knew that he would have to talk to either of them, but for now he would just leave it alone. Gatomon was still wondering what is going on, one minute Ryuu was willing to carry out Myotismon's orders to destroy the Eighth child, but when found out it was Kari, he was looking conflicted on if he should follow through with it, and what's more, why did Black-Agumon betray Myotismon at the last second, she would have to ask on that him later. Black-Agumon though figured that this would happen and just decided to let t play out for now. After moment the one to break the silence surprisingly was Kari.

Kari: "Ryuu, why did you attack us?" She questioned with a sad look on her face, this made Ryuu wince because of that, though he still answered.

Ryuu: "At first I was just going to do what Myotismon told me to, because he provided shelter, food, and a new life, and I was willing to do anything to keep it.' He said with a guilty look, this made Kari sad, but Tai to wonder what he meant by that. 'But then I met you, Kari. You were the first person to ever approach me with kindness then anybody ells, and treated me like I was you're friend even though we only just met.' He said with a slight smile on his lips, this got both Kari, and Tai's attention. Kari because she didn't think she had that big of an effect on him, Tai because now understands him a little more and why he was looking guilty before. 'So when I saw that you were the Eighth child, I didn't know what to do. I was so conflicted, I didn't want to hurt you and at the same time I couldn't disobey Myotismon. I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've caused to you all." He said while looking at the ground with a very guilty expression on his face. Kari just gave him a kind smile as she placed her hand on his, he looks up into her eyes with a surprised and yet a confused look on his.

Kari: "Ryuu, you can't blame yourself for what happened, Myotismon took advantaged of you on your vulnerable state. You can still make up for all of it, if you stay with us." She said, with a warm smile, Ryuu then got tears in his eyes. Because this was the first time he was ever shown this level of kindness as she is showing, he closed his eyes and wiped away his tears.

Ryuu: "Thank you, Kari. Thank you so much." He said gratefully, while he was still crying tears of joy. Tai watched their interaction with a smile on his face, after hearing Ryuu's side of the story he now understands why Ryuu was working with Myotismon, and has a feeling that they will become more than just friends in the near future. Gatomon now knows that Ryuu has feelings for Kari, and from what she sees in Kari's eyes that she has the same feeling. But from the looks of it, they are just too nervous about telling their feeling towards each other, she'll have to fix that at some point, but for now she will just watch and see what happens. Black-Agumon just had this knowing smirk on his maw, he had a suspicion that he saw something special about those two when they met but didn't have anything to that it was true. But seeing their interaction with each other, he is going to enjoy teasing Ryuu with this material. But Tai decided that they should head back to the group now that Ryuu is awake.

Tai: "Come on, let's head over to the rest of the group." He suggested, they all nodded. They joined the other chosen children as they were celebrating, but Ryuu, Kari and a little boy who is a year younger the Kari, who he found out is named T.K. along with their partner Digimon where looking at the fog that Myotismon created to block out the sun was still there even though Myotismon was Destroyed, Ryuu narrowed his eyes wondering why it hasn't dissipated yet and why was it getting bigger, Black-Agumon having the same look and thoughts.

Ryuu: "This isn't right." He said to himself out loud, catching the girl named Sora who was holding her partner named Yokomon in her arms attention.

Sora: "Hey you three, what's wrong?" She asked, getting all of the other chosen children's attention directed at the three youngest children.

T.K.: "Look up there!" He exclaimed, his older brother named Matt then spoke.

Matt: "What is it?" He asked not understanding what they were talking about, Kari then decided to elaborate.

Kari: "The fog, it's getting bigger." She said, as she pointed at said fog.

Tai: "Impossible!" He said as he and the other older kids look up.

Kari: "But Myotismon is gone?" She said in confusion, then the eldest boy of the group named Joe then decided to take a guise at why it hasn't dissipated.

Joe: "Maybe not. What if he is still out there somewhere? What if we just made him stronger?" He questioned, Ryuu then added his two cents in.

Ryuu: "And what is his next move?" He questioned also.

 **Have they really Defeated Myotismon, or has he Digivolved to a much more powerful form? Find out in the next chapter "The Prophesy".**


	3. Important Notice!

Important Notice

To my fellow readers, I'm posting this to let you know that my Computer has picked up a Virus, and it is now unable to boot up all the way, so for now I'll have to use my mom's Computer until I either. A) Find a way to fix my old one or, B) Get a new one that would cost the same as my old one.

Again, sorry for the inconvenience for you all, but I'll keep typing my stories when I can so don't worry about that, I'll just be a bit longer then usual.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Prophesy**

(Leonidas24: I do not own the characters in Digimon 01 but my own OC, Ryuu.)

 **Notification: Hello, my readers. If you are reading this then please understand I apologies for posting this chapter late, and I have to put this story on temporary hiatus for now till I get the first season of Digimon. Until then I will continue my other fanfiction, and I will be putting up a poll for a crossover fanfiction I plan on doing in the next few months. Again, sorry to my readers of this story and thank you for understanding, and if you have questions please PM me your question.**

Tai: "Oh, Give me a break!" He said angrily as he kicked Myotismon's mask into ruble of the building. One of the older boys named Matt then spoke with frustration in his voice, while standing next to him was both is his partner Gabumon, and his little Brother TK.

Matt: "That lousy fog barrier's still up" He said in frustration, then one of the older girls named Mimi who was still in her pajamas spoke up in a same what sad voice.

Mimi: "So beating Myotismon didn't solve anything." She said in a said voice. Then another boy that seems to be the same age as Ryuu named Izzy who also has a computer slung on his back gave of a beeping, he then took it out then saw that there was an E-Mail from someone.

Izzy: "Hand on! We've got mail from Gennai." He said gaining everyone's attention, they all gathered around the kid genius, as he pulled it and they all saw an old man doing jumping in looks like a weird happy dance, whom Ryuu thinks is Gennai.

Gennai: _"Wonderful news, my friends. I may have found a way to defeat him, one and for all."_ Then what looks like a stone inscription appears on the screen. _"Although this looks like a graham cracker, it's actually an ancient text which I've translated. "The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats. The fallen people will invoke the name of the undead Digimon king, and when the clock strikes the hour of the beast, the undead king will reveal himself in his true form as the beast, then Angels will shoot arrows of Hope and Light at the loves ones they have been sent to protect, and a miracle will happen, and When undead king try to destroy the light the true power of darkness will then reveal its self to protect the light. Please always recycle." That last part seems wired but good luck!"_ He said before he disappeared from the screen.

Sora: "Well that was as clear as mud, can you make heads or tails of it?" She ask the kid genius, hoping he could tell them what it would mean.

Izzy: "Uh, Well…" He muttered not sure how to answer that question. Kari turns to her older brother and then spoke.

Kari: "listen, Tai, maybe we should look for mom and dad." She suggested because of worry for them.

Tai: "You're right." He agreed, the eldest boy with blue hair named Joe then spoke.

Joe: "I wouldn't mind checking out my place either." He said. Mimi stepped up as she spoke.

Mimi: "And I'd like to change my pajamas, or at least get a matching robe." She said then everyone started to walk away from the ruble.

Tai: "Yeah, let's go. No reason to stay here." He said, as they left. Though Ryuu can't shake the feeling that something bad is about to happen, and that last part of the prophesy about the whole 'the true power of darkness' thing is still bugging him, but he just pushed it in the back of his mind for now. It took a little while but all but, Mimi who went to her place to change her cloths, arrived at the building where both Joe and Izzy live called the Odaiba Mansion, both Izzy and Joe walked into the building, few minutes later Izzy came out with his parents his father was looking at the group.

Mr. Koshiro: "All right. Can someone explain what's going on?" he asked the group, Matt's dad then stepped up before saying.

Mr. Ishida: "It's a pretty long story, but I'll try." He said calmly, just then Mimi came running with Tanemon at her side.

Mimi: Hey everybody wait for me. Sorry I'm late.' She said in apology, she then noticed that someone was missing from the group. 'Huh? Aren't we missing somebody?" She asked.

Sora: "We're waiting for Joe. He's still upstairs." She said in reply, few minutes later Joe showed up with an older version of himself, if he could recall correctly that would be Joe's older brother Jim. Matt's dad then spoke once they were all gathered around.

Matt's dad: "Find out what's happening at the convention center, and we'll try to find a way through the fog barrier, right T.K.?" He said, T.K. nods in agreement. They then dispersed for now, later Tai, Sora, Mimi, Kari, and myself arrived at the convention center with our partners and meet up with Joe and Jim, when we went inside we had our partners get rid of what's left of Myotismon's minions.

Agumon: "There's one of them now! Let's go!" He said as he, Gatomon, and hid dark counterpart went on a head while Tanemon, Yokomon, Motimon, and Bukamon Digivolved to their rooky levels. The first was Yokomon. "Yokomon Digivolve too… Biyomon!" she called out as she was now a pink bird like Digimon, second was Motimon. "Motimon Digivolve too… Tentomon!" He called out as he was now a Ladybug like Digimon, the third was Bukamon. "Bukamon Digivolve too… Gomamon!" He called out as he was now seal like Digimon, the last was Tanemon. "Tanemon Digivolve too… Palmon!" She called as she was now plant retile like Digimon with a flower on her head. They then started to use their signature attacks to take out what's left of them, it didn't take long and all seven were able to finish it. We then started to run down the escalator, and Tai called out.

Tai: "Excellent! Good work you guys!" He said, before we found all of the adults laying on the ground, everyone but Ryuu when to their parents to see if there all right, Ryuu just looked on with a sad expression on his face. He wondered what it would feel like to have loving parents, he never thought of it till now because he was always trying to find something to eat or trying to avoid adults in general. He saw Kari and Tai with their parents, and decided to join them with Black-Agumon at his side, as he was walking up to them he over herd what Kari was saying to Gatomon.

Kari: "This is all our fault, Gatomon." She said sadly and Gatomon hummed in agreement, this made Ryuu's heart hurt hearing that she was blaming herself for something she had no control over, Sora over herd them and decided to cheer them up.

Sora: "Don't worry. This spell or whatever it is will wear off, and everyone will just wake up again." She said reassuringly to them, they hummed while nodding in agreement, this made Ryuu smile before joining Kari and Gatomon with Black-Agumon. Few minutes later something strange happened all of the people opened their eyes and started chanting 'Lord Myotismon, lord and master' over and over again. They tried to snap their parents out of it but nothing was working, just then Mr. Ishida and his sons arrived.

Mr. Ishida: "What's going on?" He asked as he saw what's going on, Jim then stood up before explaining.

Jim: "Very odd. Physically, they're still asleep. It's like their all having the same dream." He said just as surprised as them, just then Izzy spoke up gaining everyone's attention.

Izzy: "Hey wait a minute! Do you guys remember that Prophecy?" He said, Matt remembered one part of that matches this.

Matt: "Yeah, it fits. It says, "the fallen people will invoke the name of the undead king.'" He said.

Gabumon: "Well the first part about the bats came true." He said, surprising us. Ryuu looked at Black-Agumon who had his claw on his chin in thought.

Tai: "Huh? When was that?" He questioned.

Sora: "What did the third part of the prophecy say?" She asked, Izzy remembered what it said and told them.

Izzy: "Before the recycle part it was, "when the clock strikes the hour of the beast, the undead king will reveal himself in his true form.'" He repeated from his mind.

Tai: "Terrific, but what's the hour of the beast?" he asked. Then Mr. Ishida walks up with an answer.

Mr. Ishida: "666.' He said gaining their attention. '6 seconds and 6 minutes past 6:00." He explained further, this puts both Tai, Ryuu, and Black-Agumon on edge.

Tai: "Sounds like triple six is our unlucky number.' He said as he then took out his Digivice and saw that it just turned 6:00 PM. "It's almost time!" He exclaimed, Mr. Ishida then looked at both Tai and Matt.

Mr. Ishida: "Quick! Get in the van!" He said in a hurry, both Tai and Matt nodded before fallowing him outside leaving the others behind as they went to check it out, about a few minutes later Tai comes running in with a much panicked look on his face.

Tai: "Clear everyone out now!' He shouted in a much panicked voice, this gains everyone's attention. Tai then told them what happened, so they'll all standing outside watching as Metal-Greymon and WereGarurumon holding off the now reborn VenomMyotismon. 'I don't know how long they can hold him off!" He said, as they watch the fight, though Jim had to tell them something that they needed to hear.

Jim: "Even if we had time, we couldn't move all these people." He said sadly, Gatomon then spoke up to the other Digimon present.

Gatomon: "You don't understand. You can never out run him, we have to destroy him." She said in determination, Black-Agumon nods his head in agreement.

Patamon: "You can count on me." He said in determination.

Biyomon/Palmon: "Yeah, and us, too" They both said at the same time.

Tentomon: "Me, three." He said also.

Gomamon: "Hey, make that four." He said, Gatomon shakes her head no before saying.

Gatomon: "Black-Agumon and Patamon are the only Digimon I need to come with me. The rest of you stay here.' She said, this causes confusion to the group, she saw this and decided to explain further. 'Nothing personal, I just want you all to save up your strength. If my plan doesn't work, you'll all be needed." She said, Biyomon then gets a look of understanding before she expresses her thoughts.

Biyomon: "Let's do what she says, she knows these bad Digimon better than anyone." She said, Mimi though had her doubts and made it known.

Mimi: "Excuse me, I don't mean to be a downer or anything, but how can any of us hope to stand up against that guy? He's bigger than most buildings." She said in a scared voice.

Gatomon: "I've got a plan, like I said. Come on, Patamon, let's fly! And Black-Agumon fallow us on the ground." She said before both she and Patamon run off, then Ryuu, Kari, T.K., Tai, Matt and Mr. Ishida run towards the van, as they were about to get in Ryuu noticed Izzy, Tentomon, and both Mr. and Ms. Koshiro with them, Ryuu saw that the van didn't have enough room for them all so he did the next thing.

Ryuu: "You guys go on a head. I'll be with Black-Agumon.' He said getting their attention, Kari look at Ryuu with a worried look in her eyes and about to protest bust Ryuu caught her expression and tried to put it to rest. 'Don't worry, Kari, we'll be fallowing you all from the ground." He said reassuringly, everyone looks on in interest of the interaction between the two. Tai being the 'big brother' he was watched the two and saw what was going on but kept it to himself. Kari stood there for a few moments staring at Ryuu's eyes and saw that he was telling the truth, she nods her head before getting in the van. The van started up and they were on their way, Ryuu turns to Black-Agumon and pulled out his Dark-Digivice before speaking to his partner.

Ryuu: "What do say, Black-Agumon, ready to save the day?" He asked with a smirk on his face, Black-Agumon gave one in return.

Black-Agumon: "Oh, yeah. I can't wait to blast our ex-master to the next dimension." He said while still smirking. Then Patamon was then covered in a bright light as he called out. "Patamon Digivolve to… Angemon!" He was now in his Champion form, then a Pink light shoot out of the van and then entered Gatomon who was then covered in the same pink light, she then called out. "Gatomon, Digivolve to… Angewomon!" She was now in her Ultimate form then both angel-Digimon took off into the air a head of them, then Ryuu's Dark-Digivice gave out a dark light that enveloped Black-Agumon's form, he then called out. "Black-Agumon Dark-Digivolve to… GeoGreymon!" He was now in his Champion form, GeoGreymon lowered his head and Ryuu claimed up and stood on his head, GeoGreymon then took off quickly catching up with the van and keeping up, everyone in the van looked out the side of van watching the two keep up with them. They arrived just as both MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon De-Digivolve back into their rookie forms; they stopped the van ten feet away from the two, GeoGreymon stopped before lowering his head for Ryuu to get off. He rejoins the others and watched as both Tai and Matt hold their partners.

Gabumon: "I'm so sorry, Matt, we tried." He said weekly in Matt's his arms.

Agumon: "He was just too much for us." He said weekly in Tai's arms, than Mr. Koshiro asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

Mr. Koshiro: "Why is that monster so much bigger than the other Digimon?" He asked his son, who held his laptop in one hand.

Izzy: "Search me.' He said as he looked at the data on his computer. 'Hmm, I thought he was fully evolved. But it looks like he Digivolved to an even higher level, some kind of Mega-Ultimate level." He said in realization, this also made GeoGreymon realize how much trouble there in.

GeoGreymon: _"So it's true…There is such a thing as a Mega-Level, and what luck did we have for Myotismon to be the one to reach it."_ He thought to himself, he brought out of his thoughts by Matt's comment.

Matt: "Hey, that's not fair! It's like changing the rules in the middle of a game!" He said in complaint.

GeoGreymon: "Ryuu, you better get the Crest of Darkness ready. Cause it looks like they are going to need all the help they can get." He said to his partner, who looks up at him before turning his attention back at VenomMyotismon. But said Digimon noticed Ryuu and got a dark smirk on his face, everyone noticed this but didn't know what he was thinking, but both Angewomon and GeoGreymon did and before they could do anything VenomMyotismon's yellow eyes glowed a demonic red for a brief moment, and Ryuu's eyes went wide as he grabbed his head and yelled out in pain as he tried to fight it off.

Ryuu: "AGH! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He shouted in pain, everyone watched as Ryuu yelled out in pain as he tried to fight off VenomMyotismon's mind control. Kari watched as he fought off the mind control, but saw that he was starting to lose to it, so she threw herself on him from behind and wrapped her arms around an held him,

Kari: "Ryuu, I know it hurts. But you have to fight it, your no longer under his control. Don't let him destroy everything we care about!' She shouted, and saw that it only helped a little so she whispered something that would change their fates forever. 'And me." She whispered to him, and then her Crest started to glow very bright pink in fact it so bright that VenomMyotismon started to yell in pain, but that's not what they had their attention on, everyone noticed that Ryuu stopped yelling out in pain and that he had a calm look on his face. And that his Crest of Darkness started to crack as if it was going to fall apart, but then light also started to shine from the cracks on the Crest, it wasn't long before it exploded. When the light died down everyone noticed that the Crest of Darkness has gained the same gold outer casing as theirs, but that's not what they were really looking at, they noticed that the symbol change from a demonic eye to a silver crescent moon like shape, the symbol also changed on the back of his coat to match. VenomMyotismon noticed this and yelled out in both surprise and anger.

VenomMyotismon: "What's this?! The Crest of Darkness has changed into a new shape! That's impossible!" He yelled out in confusion, for he didn't expect this to happen. Everyone down below are as confused about what just happened he was. Ryuu opened his eyes and they noticed that his eyes have gained a draconic pupil. Ryuu then took out his Digivice and saw that it has gained the same coloring as the other chosen children, so he looked to his partner and gave a look of determination that even surprised GeoGreymon but none the less mirrored his expression. Ryuu then turned his gaze towards VenomMyotismon before stepping in front of Kari while still holding his expression before speaking.

Ryuu: "Ready to go, GeoGreymon?" He asked his partner, who just gave off a cocky grin on his maw before respawning.

GeoGreymon: "Do you really have to ask?" He said while still showing his grin, Ryuu gave one himself before being covered in a silver aroura that that created a shape behind him that looked like a dragon head before vanishing, everyone was shocked for a second before the Crest symbol shot out and went above GeoGreymon before exploding into a beam of silver light that entered GeoGreymon's body who then gave out a shout. "GeoGreymon Digivolve to…' before being covered in a bright light that grew while changing shape, when it died down it showed that he Digivolved into his ultimate form. 'RizeGreymon!" he shouted the last part before his wings come to life allowing him to fly up and hover with both Angemon, and Angewomon. "Ready you two?" He asked his fellow flyers, they nodded and got into their stances, VenomMyotismon was looking more ticked off then before.

VenomMyotismon: "So be it! And besides dragon treats are another one of my favorites!" He said in hunger. In respawns RizeGreymon raised his giant revolver and called out " **Trident Revolver!** " and shot three spheres of silver lights and made a direct hit on VenomMyotismon and send him back about several hundred feet, then Angemon's right hand lit up in a golden aroura then calling out " **Hand of Fate!** " before launching a beam of light VenomMyotismon witch seemed to only bother him like mosquito bite would, Angewomon saw this and raised her right hand above her head while pointing her left hand at VenomMyotismon and the wings on her left glove extended to a bow length before calling out " **Celestial Arrow!** " and shooting and arrow of light at VenomMyotismon. But that only served to just tickle him a little. Noticing this RizeGreymon flew up to VenomMyotismon's face before calling out " **Solid Strike!** " and swung his giant revolver and hit him in the cheek making him recoil from the hit before being hit with multiple solid strikes making his head go from side to side like he was being comically slapped. It wasn't long before VenomMyotismon got very annoyed of being literally smacked around he brought up his large right hand and smacked him away, RizeGreymon was able to right himself before looking at VenomMyotismon before his chest component opened up like MetalGreymon's did. But instead of missals, they were energy canons which then started to build up energy in said cannons before RizeGreymon then called out " **Rising Destroyer!** " then he fired a large silver beam that hit VenomMyotismon sending him flying through the air before crashing right into what remains of the TV station. But VenomMyotismon got back up with an irritated look on his demonic face.

VenomMyotismon: "That actually hurt for a moment there, and as for you two that tickled me! Now it's my turn." He said before resuming his attack.

T.K.: "You can do it, Angemon!" He cheered on his partner.

Kari: "Go, Angewomon!" She cheered on as well, while standing next to Ryuu.

Ryuu: "Take him out, RizeGreymon!" He shouted to his partner, than Mr. Ishida thought of some before turning to Izzy.

Mr. Ishida: "Wait a minute the prophecy, that's it! Quick, Izzy, what did it say about Angels?" He asked as the battle continues Izzy pulls out his laptop and opens the translated tabled with his parents standing behind him.

Ms. Koshiro: "What does the prophecy say?" She asked, because she doesn't know what it said. Izzy then recited what it said.

Izzy: "Angels that shot arrows of Hop and Light at the loved ones they were sent to protect, and miracle will happen.' He recited, before he tries to figure it out that last part. 'Okay if Angemon and, Angewomon are the angels from the prophecy." He said, before his dad spoke.

Mr. Koshiro: "Then who are the ones they've been sent to protect?" He questioned.

Izzy: "That would be T.K., and Kari. The Angels will shot arrows at their loved ones." He said in realization, Tentomon must have realized it too.

Tentomon: "It's simple, allow me to explain. Say that I'm like a guardian angel, and whose angle am I?' He questioned before pointing to Izzy. 'Yours, and who to you love the most?" He asked his partner.

Izzy: "I was getting to that! My mom and Dad, obviously." He said before Tentomon started hovering in the air.

Tentomon: "Exactly, but T.K. and Kari don't just have mom's and dad's, they have something ells too." He explained further, and as he was talking everyone ells heard what was being said and started listing in, Mr. Koshiro then figured out the rest before speaking.

Mr. Koshiro: "They have Brother's." He said,

Tentomon: "In a word, bingo." He chimed, this made Izzy worried and he expressed it.

Izzy: "Why would you have them shoot arrows at your loved ones, sounds dangerous to me." He said, Ms. Koshiro then thought of something.

Ms. Koshiro: "Their angels, Izzy. Maybe they're like Cupid he was sort of an angel. For when he shot arrows of love." She said, this caused him to give her a wired look before speaking.

Izzy: "Mom, isn't that a little corny?" He asked.

Tentomon: "It maybe corny, but I buy it. All we've got to do is Angemon and Angewomon to shoot you guys with their arrows of love." He said.

Izzy: "Hey let's not get to hasty hear!" He exclaimed.

This made both Tai and Matt figure out where this was going, even if Tentomon was probably joking, but before they can do anything all of them hear RizeGreymon scream out in pain. They all turn and see him falling towards them before De-Digivolved beck to Black-Agumon, Ryuu ran out and caught him before he could hit the ground.

Ryuu: "Black-Agumon, are you ok?" He asked his partner, who gave a groan before responding

Black-Agumon: "I feel like I was hit by a mountain." He moaned out in pain, Ryuu then put him on his back before running back to the group. One he was back Tai and Matt turned and looked at each other.

Matt: "What do you think?" He asked his friend.

Tai: "It's worth a shot.' He said before turning to his younger sister. 'Kari!" He shouted gaining her attention.

Matt: "T.K.!" He shouted gaining his attention also. But they knew what they had in mind, and they don't like it.

T.K.: "You sure you want to?" He asked.

Tai: "Let's see these arrows of Hope and Light!" He said confirming their suspicion.

Matt: "You've got to get them to shot at us." He said.

Tai: "They'll do it if you tell them to." He said, though the younger siblings still had their doubts and they voiced them.

Kari: "Are you sure?" She asked.

T.K.: "What if you wind up dead or something?" He asked. Matt gave his little brother a confident look.

Matt: "Never happen.' He said before looking to his friend. 'Right?" he asked him.

Tai: "Right." He said while nodding in agreement.

Kari: "Ok.' She said reluctantly, before pulling out her Crest. 'Angewomon!" She called out her partner, T.K. also pulling his Crest.

T.K.: "Angemon, listen up. I know that this sounds crazy" He said before his and Kari's Crests started to glow their respective color and shot a beam that went right into their hands and formed arrows made of light, with Angewomon getting a bow with hers. 'But shoot Matt and Tai with your arrows!" He told his partner.

Kari: "You too, Angewomon!" she said to her partner, both angel Digimon looked at each other for a moment before speaking their minds about this.

Angemon: "He's right." He said to his fellow Angel Digimon.

Angewomon: "Sounds crazy, but…" She said before trailing off, they both then turned to both Tai and Matt. Though said people's partners spoke their minds.

Gabumon: "Wait, you sur about all this!?" He exclaimed worried about his friend.

Agumon: "What if that prophecy is all wrong?" He questioned while in agreement, even Ryuu is has his doubts.

Ryuu: "Yeah, I agree with them. This is too risky for a hope and a pray to work." He said, but they still had confidence that it will work, because they turned around their backs facing the angel Digimon, with both their Crest's out with Tai holding his Digivice in his right hand and Matt's in his left.

Tai: "You guys want a miracle to happen or not?" He asked everyone.

Matt: "Yeah, miracles require a little faith.' he said before turning to Tai. 'Scared, Tai?" He asked.

Tai: "No not at all, how about you Matt?" He answered.

Matt: "Course not, piece of cake.' Before putting his right hand on Tai's left. 'But maybe I'll just hang on to you, to make sure you don't chicken out or anything." He said.

Tai: "Yeah, right. I'll do the same for you, Matt." He said with their crest's glowing their respective colors before hearing the Angel Digimon.

Angemon: "One Miracle…" He trailed of only for Angewomon to finish,

Angewomon: "Coming up." She said before they fired, the arrows hit them and they glowed in a very bright light that made Agumon glow orange while Gabumon blue. Everyone heard Agumon give out a cry of "Agumon warp Digivolve to…"before he started to change his shape before it died down to show his new form. (I will edit it later) Gabumon following suite called "Gabumon warp Digivolve to… MetalGarurumon!" before changing into his new shape as well, the new mega level Digimon stood tall ready for battle.

Tai: "Whoa… Cool." He gasped in amazement.

Too continued…


End file.
